


Healing One's Enemy

by MJThatch



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 17:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJThatch/pseuds/MJThatch
Summary: This popped into head my almost immediately after seeing Amaya's trial at the hands of the Sunfire Elf Queen and has been brewing in my head all day. Hope you all enjoy!
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 430





	Healing One's Enemy

“Enjoy your pet” Her sister’s voice called behind her as she escorted the weeping human general out of the throne room. Janai cast a disapproving glance over her shoulder before turning her full attention to her prisoner. The woman’s body trembled in her grasp as she stumbled forwards; Janai was doing her best to guide her path. Tears fell from her face, splashing onto the warm, golden floor as she gasped and sobbed in agony.

Once they were out of the throne room and headed back to the fire cell Janai turned to Kazi, the interpreter “fetch me water, a cup and a rag and bring them to her cell” Kazi looked puzzled “Water, why?” “Just do it!” Janai snapped making the young child flinch; she took a quick breath, calming her voice before continuing “And please make haste.” Kazi bowed and saluted before running off to find water.

Janai turned her attention back to the suffering general, her eyes were clenched shut in an attempt to ease blinding pain they were forced to endure. Janai felt her heart go out towards the human, the solider who had been a noble equal in battle, the woman who had saved her from certain death at The Breach, this torment tugged at her heart strings for some unknown reason. She loosened her grip on one of the general’s arms and slowly running gently over her shoulder and upper arm, trying to offer her some small comfort. “The pain will be over soon, just hold on a little longer.” She whispered reflexively before she remembered that the woman could not hear her, with a regretful sigh she accepted the small physical comfort was all she would be able to offer her at this time. 

Just as they reached the staircase that lead down to the cell Janai spotted kazi jogging over, in one hand they held a glass decanter of water, in the other was a ceremonial goblet with a small towel draped over it. The young elf was panting by the time they reached Janai “I found the water, hope I wasn’t too long?” they asked nervously, as if they were afraid might scold them for taking too much time. “No you made good time, help me get her into the cell.” Once they reached the bottom the stairs Kazi carefully unloaded their arms and used magic to part the flames that served as the cell’s walls. Janai carefully lowered the general into a kneeling position on the floor, suddenly the woman’s shoulders shook free from her grasp and the woman threw herself to floor tucking her body into the fetal position, all the while still crying and shaking in pain. 

“Bring the water quickly!” Janai commanded “help me sit her up.” Kazi set the items on the ground in front of the prisoner and helped Jani lift her off the ground. It was no easy task, as the dark haired woman struggled and fought every step of the way, reminding Janai of wounded animal refusing to go down without a fight, if only she tell her they were just trying to help. “Hold her steady” Janai said as she quickly took the top of the decanter and poured a bit of its cold contents onto the rag. Now came the really tricky part, slowly she lifted her free hand towards the woman’s tear streaked face and gently placed two fingers against her cheek, the woman flinched but held firm, no doubt stealing herself for some oncoming attack. Janai then rested the whole palm of her hand against one side of the soldier’s face and brought the cold rag to the other. She placed it against her left eye, the prisoner tensed and hissed at the unexpected cold but quickly let out a grateful sigh, relaxing and leaning into its cool touch. Janai found herself staring deeply at the woman’s slowly relaxing facial features, something about seeing her in such a relaxed and vulnerable state stirred something inside her. A desire look after this brave young woman, protect her from whatever cruelty or punishment her people, and even her own sister, would bring down upon her simply being human. Punishments she would have condoned before she had encountered this woman at The Breach.

After a couple of minutes the woman’s head shifted, she tried to tuck more of her face under the rag. Janai withdrew the rag, applied more water to it and brought it to the other side of her face. Slowly, the prisoner’s left eye slowly opened, blinking several times as it adjusted to the light of the cell. It quickly fell on Janai who found herself also latching onto its gaze. Questions lay within that green iris, questions Janai herself was not sure she could answer; all she could do was nod and give a small smile.  
After a couple minutes Janai withdrew the rag completely and ordered Kazi to remove the prisoners shackles. With her hands the general rubbed at her face, checking for any signs of burning. Once she established she was physically unharmed she looked up with both eyes and began signing to Janai, though the question was plane to read on her face. “She wants to know why we helped her.” Kazi interpreted now standing next to her general. In an attempt to buy herself some time to come up with an answer, Janai took the decanter and filled the goblet, offering it to the dark haired woman kneeling before her. She eyed the cup warily, slowly accepted with both hands and brought it to her lips. She took a small sip, then downed the entire contents in a series of heavy gulps. Janai placed the decanter down on the floor beside her, “tell her to drink as much as she needs.” Kazi flashed a series of signs to the prisoner, who nodded gratefully before refilling the goblet. Before she drank she signed up Janai once again “she says you still haven’t answered her question.” Kazi translated, Janai had found her answer “I have developed a strong respect towards you” she replied, Kazi interpreted for her as she continued “you saved my life at The Breach and as the trial showed you are pure of heart, something I never knew humans were capable of.”

The general quirked an eyebrow and flashed a cocky smile as she signed her own response. “I guess not all humans are wicked as you think” Kazi said, her own voice holding curiosity regarding that statement. Janai couldn’t but flash a small humble smile towards the other warrior. She felt any tension leave the room in that moment, a moment where the two elves and their human stared each other in an oddly comfortable silence.  
It was in that silence that Janai saw lines of weariness form on the prisoners face. “You look tired” She remarked, The woman nodded in agreement, even before Kazi could translate. “I’ve had a very exhausting day.” She signed giving a weary smile that Janai found somewhat endearing. “Then rest, we will return with more water and maybe some food for you later.” Janai said as she marched towards the inferno barrier. Just as she was about to step through she paused and turned back to the woman, who was currently in the process of trying to make herself as comfortable she could on the hard stone floor. I never did get your name.” she remarked, Kazi translating as she began opening a small gap in the flames. On one hand the human prisoner singed her response, “her name is Amaya” Kazi announced.

“Amaya” Janai tested the name aloud, finding the name quite pleasing on her lips. “Well then, General Amaya, I look forward to visiting you again.” With that Janai stepped through the flames with a smile on her face and a warmth in her chest that did not come from her primal magic.

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into head my almost immediately after seeing Amaya's trial at the hands of the Sunfire Elf Queen and has been brewing in my head all day. Hope you all enjoy!


End file.
